


Fox Hunt

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Blood DLC (Watch Dogs), Bad Blood Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Phone Call, also im not dead! huzzah, honestly its been years so if u havent played it or seen some one play it, such fluffy bullshit tbh, u need to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Bone has just finished taking down the Rosario Brothers and gets a call back from the Fox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I mean im not dead  
> Im just lazy and depressed, i need to work on experiments but um, I kinda lost my pacing  
> So here i am trying to get it back with fluffy bullshit  
> Btw- this is from the Fox Hunt investigation   
> also did u here watch dogs 2 is coming out????   
> ill try to finish experiments before that  
> key word is try, its been so many years and I still cant get over these gay-wads

“Fucking hell”, T-Bone murmured lowly. He was slowly walking away from a guy he had just clubbed upside the head with the wrench that resided on his backpack. He had called, or at least tried to call Aiden much earlier over this but, surprise, the ‘mysterious fox’ didn’t answer. 

  
Blume hadn’t given up after the disappearance of the infamous Fox and his sister at all. In fact, they hired the Rosario Brothers to track down and try to kill him.   
Honestly, even if the man wasn’t around he still managed to cause trouble.   
  
But it was over, for now,  _ again _ . The last of the Rosario brothers was lying on the sidewalk and the high chance of a concussion. He continued walking and humored himself at the thought of someone in Chicago actually calling the police over him knocking out a man, with a huge wrench at that. Even if it was a gated community, it was still Chicago, always easy to turn a blind eye.   
All everyone ever did seemingly.    
  
T-Bone pulled his phone out from his pocket as he approached a parked ugly SUV that honestly, was better than standing around near a person he could have potentially murdered. Or maybe he did him, that guy was down and out, and getting hit by a huge wrench twice in the face doesn't exactly leave you feeling okay and concussion-less. As he unlocked the van, T-Bone’s phone vibrated in his hand from a blocked number,  _ finally _ .    
  
It was a mild relief hearing Aiden’s voice, a ball of worry had been placed in his stomach ever since the Fox Hunt had started.    
“T-Bone, you were trying to call?”   
“Oh, NOW you answer the damn phone!” T-Bone snapped, this monotone asshole.   
“I was in the middle of something...tricky. I couldn’t answer” He rolled his eyes, hoping Aiden could somehow hear his exasperation through the phone.   
He started walking around in mild irritation, end to end of the SUV   
“Yeah, well i’ve just stopped some angry motherfuckers- bounty hunters from heading to your god damn door step. You’re welcome. Oh and Dedsec knows about you and Clara.  _ And _ they found the bunker. By the way stay away from the bunker. Charlotte fucking Gardner and Blume live there now.”    
  


There was a pause, and T-Bone leaned up against the SUV waiting for Aiden to respond.   
And then, a light chuckle emitted from the phone and T-Bone scowled and simultaneously relaxed at the sound, such a rare sound. T-Bone wants to say that this is probably the third time Aiden’s ever laughed since he’s known the guy.   
  
“And just what is so funny, I just saved your ass! I’d rather receive a thank you than having you laugh in my goddamn ear”   
Aiden snickered a bit, “Ah yeah you’re right, thank you. But it’s really nice hearing you worry about me so much”   
  
T-Bone’s face lit up just a bit and his hand started tapping the smooth side of the car.   
“You’re my friend, you finally got away and need the peace. Also I don’t want them finding me because they still want the man that got the entire police force after him”    
Aiden hummed in amusement “I’m  _ sure _ that was your main worry T-Bone, thank you for saving the damsel in distress”   
  
His face turned a shade redder, “you’re my friend, is it so wrong to worry about a monotone cheeky son of a bitch that smiles like a fucking idiot every time he gets to upgrade his phone”   
“Nice to see that you know what makes me smile” Aiden clicked his tongue.   
  
One more shade and T-bone growled in embarrassment and mild irritation, “Look here you son of a bitch-”   
However his insult was cut off quickly by the grinning man on the other end with fake urgency, “T-Bone!”   
“What!” The older hacker replied, almost shouting, and some people turned to stare.   
  
A pause, this one completely quiet, and T-Bone waited.   
“....Aiden?”    
….   
….   
“Aiden, you okay?” T-Bone felt a pang of worry, despite knowing how well the infamous Fox could handle himself, and how well he could fight.   
  
The silence over the phone was broken by a low chuckle “I wonder how deep your protection runs?” Aiden murmured, and then laughed, again.   
  
T-Bone growled and slammed his fist on the SUV he was leaning on, his irritation at its peak, “YOU LITTLE SHIT, HOW ABOUT I COME OVER AND KILL YOU INSTEAD YOU CHEEKY MOTHER FUCKER”   
  
A third pause, and T-Bone took a deep breath, seeing as how people were looking at him.   
  
Aiden pressed the phone against his chest as he tried to compose himself, “T-Bone”    
“What!” He snapped back in a harsh whisper, he had potentially saved Aiden and his family’s life and he was being a cocky little fucker.   
  
And then Aiden spoke again and T-Bone could practically  _ hear _ the grin in Aiden’s voice, “I love you too” and then,   
  
**Beep** !   
  
Aiden had hung up immediately after.   
  
His face started to burn, and he nearly dropped his phone. T-Bone took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand and smiled.   
  
Aiden was such an asshole when he was in a good mood.   
T-bone let his head fall back against the car and laughed light heartedly.   
  
He got into the SUV with a small smile and left the gated community, he should probably try visiting St. Louis eventually.    



End file.
